<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Northern Lights by The Shameful Narcissist (AshRose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092094">[Podfic] Northern Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRose/pseuds/The%20Shameful%20Narcissist'>The Shameful Narcissist (AshRose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRose/pseuds/The%20Shameful%20Narcissist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth will transform you…</p>
<p>Drowning in memories, bound to the past, and consumed by mortal regret, the penitent former general seeks the grave and forgiveness of the true mother never known, but not before he fulfills an obligation to the flower girl whose life he once claimed. </p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Northern Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628485">Northern Lights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRose/pseuds/The%20Shameful%20Narcissist">The Shameful Narcissist (AshRose)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628485/chapters/8012625">Northern Lights: Chapter 1 - The Flowers Blooming in the Shadows</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRose/pseuds/The%20Shameful%20Narcissist">TheShamefulNarcissist</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRose/pseuds/The%20Shameful%20Narcissist">TheShamefulNarcissist</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 35 Minutes</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/hnsdvxd4qpwgfqj/NL%20Chapter%201%20The%20Flowers%20Blooming%20in%20the%20Shadows.mp3?dl=0">Chapter 1 - The Flowers Blooming in the Shadows.mp3</a><em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Music Credits</strong> </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>"A Fond Farewell" by David Celeste; <em>Forensic </em>(EpidemicSound)</li>
<li>"Gift of a Pen" by David Celeste; <em>Shooting Pictures </em>(EpidemicSound)</li>
<li>"The Light Fades" by Jon Björk; <em>Her Lament </em>(EpidemicSound)</li>
<li><a href="https://youtu.be/fzBQvKHsfXU">"Aerith's Theme" by Nobuo Uematsu; <em>Final Fantasy VII Remake OST </em>(Piano Version Performed by Grim Cat Piano)</a></li>
<li>"Lingering Teardrops" by Indigo Days; <em>Suite Dispositions </em>(EpidemicSound)</li>
<li>"Opening" by Nobuo Uematsu; <em>Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST</em>
</li>
<li><a href="https://youtu.be/0LgSE5q95jU">"Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" by Claude-Michel Schönberg; <em>Les Misérable</em> (Piano Version Performed by PeterFullerMusic)</a></li>
<li>"The Hanging Tree" by James Newton Howard; <em>The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 OST</em> (Performed by Jennifer Lawrence)</li>
<li>"Shinra Mansion" by Nobuo Uematsu; <em>Final Fantasy VII OST</em>
</li>
<li>"True Colors" by Zedd &amp; Kesha; <em>True Colors</em>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 hopefully coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>